Underneath
by ILSLy
Summary: Y ese, ese es su mundo de verdad. Esa es su realidad, su fragilidad. Ese es él, rogándole entre besos a Alec que lo ame.


**Disclaimer!: los personajes y lugares nombrados pertenecen a la saga de Los Instrumentos Mortales y su autora, Cassandra Clare. La idea del fiction es Mía.**

**Advertencia: mmm...posibles Spoilers. Está ubicado en alguna parte entre Ciudad de Almas Perdidas y Ciudad del Fuego Celestial. O quizás hasta después de este. **

**N/A: Fanfiction inspirado por la canción de mi amado Adam Lambert "Underneath"**

**Dedicatoria: A Cary! Porque sé que amará esta viñeta. 3 y porque ama la pareja.**

**Underneath**

"_**I don´t wanna hide any part of me from you"**_

_**Underneath. Adam Lambert.**_

Magnus tiembla, su cuerpo y su alma al desnudo ante la única persona que puede destrozarlo y unirlo a la vez con tan sólo una mirada, con una acción, con una mísera palabra.

-Alexander...-musita con voz ronca mientras lucha con toda su fuerza contra el nudo en su garganta.

Porque no quiere llorar, no de nuevo, no frente a él.

El amor, es una droga. Es una sensación maldita que nos ata de voluntad y a la cual nos volvemos adictos. Es una lucha, una guerra, por sentirse vivo. Por sentir esa adrenalina, esa euforia que sólo el amor puede causar.

Es algo bello y destructivo a la vez.

Es un algo que nos mata...aunque tú alma sea inmortal.

Y Magnus… no soporta más el vivir así. Sin su droga, sin el vicio de ver sus ojos azules brillar.

Porque lo Ama.

Así, en mayúsculas.

Porque se ha dado cuenta que estar sin él duele, arde en el corazón. Duele día y noche. Y sin él todo le parece agónico y cruel, vacío. Porque Magnus siente que sin Alec se muere, o lo que es peor, que sin Alec prefiere morir.

Y entonces deja correr una lágrima, y luego, otra. Como siempre dejó correr el tiempo también.

Y se aferra y lo besa.

Porque se da cuenta que ochocientos años, mil años más no tendrían sentido sino está así, entre los brazos de Alec, fundiendo su cuerpo con el del cazador, dejándole tomarle, dejándole entrar en él...dejándole hacerlo suyo.

Porque lo Ama, lo ama tanto que quiere darle todo. Quiere abrir su alma.

Quiere que Alec le perdone, porque él también le falló. Quiere que Alec lo entienda, que lo vea.

Su cuerpo se estremece, su alma llora y Magnus deja que Alec vea lo que hay bajo su piel.

Y es con horror Magnus se da cuenta que nunca ha amado a nadie antes. No así.

Y lo golpea el miedo.

Porque el miedo a perderlo es más grande que cualquier otro, más grande al miedo a dejarlo conocerle.

Magnus se aferra a Alec con desesperación. Clavando sus dedos y uñas con fuerza en la espalda desnuda que se mueve suavemente sobre él.

Y ese, ese es su mundo de verdad. Esa es su realidad, su fragilidad. Ese es él, rogándole entre besos a Alec que lo ame, que lo vea, que le perdone por no confiar antes en él.

Su cuerpo tiembla de nuevo, se estremece ante la magnitud de sus sentimientos, porque puede sentir el sabor a lágrimas en su boca junto al sudor de sus cuerpos en sincronía.

Porque Alec le corresponde en todas las maneras posibles y también llora, también se aferra a su cuerpo y también lo ama y le implora perdón.

Entonces, se dicen sin palabras todo lo que no se han dicho en tantos meses. Juntos, se aman y se perdonan, se unifican y explotan en un sólo ser.

Besos de perdón van y vienen, de amor, de posesión y pasión.

Y Magnus suspira agradecido, porque Alec está ahí, porque es un milagro de esos en los que él no cree, el no haberse perdido el uno al otro. Agradece en no haberse rendido, agradece el haberse perdonado a sí mismo y enfrentar sus miedos.

Y Alec, Alec acaricia su cuello con dedos temblorosos y le susurra al oído que lo ama una y otra vez, como sí repetirlo le diera más poder a su declaración.

Y lo hace, porque ahora y más que nunca Magnus se siente vivir.

Porque es ahí, cuando Magnus se da cuenta que su inmortalidad no es nada, sí Alec no lo amara.

**N/A: *-* me encantó. Bueno, este es oficialmente mi cuadragésimo fanfic publicado. Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todos los que me leen y me apoyan. Como Magnus, mi vida no sería nada sin ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias**

**Los Ama, así en mayúsculas.**

**IL**


End file.
